dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex (Wraith Series)
Rex is a Ruasonid (a dinosaur like ghost) who holds a strong vendetta against the Fenton bloodline. The reson for this is because Jack Fenton's ansestor Gaberial Fenton sealed him away back in the ghost zone. Ever since he vowed to destroy the Fenton family for wounding his pride. When he returned to the human, he smelled the scent of Danny's blood and realized he was a Fenton. It was then that the Ghost Boy then became nothing, but a mere obession to him. He is the king of the Ruasonid and the main antagonist of Danny Phantom: Wraith. Personaility Rex is vile, calculating and intelligent, yet brutish, cold-blooded, bloodthirsty, merciless, arrogant and omnicidal. A animal with a great intellect, Rex mixes strategy with instincts. Rex's power is also matched by his ruthlessnes as he prefers to kill humans in cold blood instead of torment them playfully unlike most ghosts, wheater there're children or not. He also has a strong manipulative streak that far exceeds Vlad's. His main goal is usually to not only destroy the Fenton family, but to eradicate all life on Earth the same way he did to the Dinosaurs a millennia ago. Despite this, Rex genuinely loves his wife Caroline, his daughter Raptor and his son Spike. Appearance He is a 9'2" feet tall humanoid Tyrannosaurus like ghost wilth black skin covered in white bones (except his biceps, triceps and legs) with purple lava, has glowing purple claw nails, purple toe nails and black sharp teeth. He has red eyes and a grey Tongue. His tyrant form (which first appears in the TV film season finale of the Ghost Zone Saga) is a foot taller and takes elements from a triceratops and stegosaurus, while maintain his tyrannosauridae like features. He thens gains the King Tyrant transformation (which first appears in the season finale of the Ruasonid Saga), a much stronger form that's put's his power on par with the ghost king. Triva *Unlike most ghosts in the series, Rex dosen't get along well with the others (except Caroline McLain, his fellow Ruasonid and other infamous ghosts). *He comes from a powerful race of dinosaur like ghosts called the Ruasonid (which is Dinosaur spelled backwards), who are often isolated from the rest of ghostzone as they were often at war and are feared throughout the realm. *His power rivals the power of Dark Danny. *He also bears a similarity to the Hobgoblin from the Spider-Man comics as Rex replaces Vlad as Danny's arch-enemy. *He replaces Vlad as Danny's chief enemy, due to not only holding a grudge against the Fentons, but also harboring a stronger desire to end their bloodline. He caused numorous tragedies in the Fenton's life, such as ruining Jazz's future, brutally wounded Maddy, defeating Danny in a humiliating way numorous time and worst of all destroyed Amitity Park. He also killed Sam Manson at the end of season 3. This makes him the Phantom's most personal and significant enemy. *He is also the third villian who tried to kill Danny's family and friends, the first being Dark Danny and the second being Freakshow. *Due to the of lava in his veins, he is immune to Danny's ghost sense (a reference to Venom's ability to block out Spider-Man's spider sense). *He is the most recurring and significant antagonist in series. *He was inspired by Frieza and Cooler from the Dragon Ball Z series as well as the Tyrannosaurus Rex from the Jurassic Park franchise and other Dinosaur like villians. He also bears a resemblance to Monster X from Godzilla: Final Wars. *He is also the lover of Ember Mclain's sister Caroline McLain . *He also has ghost dinosaurs as both his pets as well as his minions. His personal favorites are his two T-Rexs Tyrannos and Razortooth. *He is also one of the most feared ghosts in the ghost zone, due to his ruthlessness, power and merciless nature. *He is only character to be the main villian in more than saga (namely the Amity Park, Rex, Ghost Zone and Ruasonid sagas). *He is also the one who killed the dinosaurs. *He has a rare and much stronger type of pyrokinesis known as Magma Manipulation as his powers are volcanic based. *Unlike Vlad (who was a degrading evil in the orginal series), Rex is a more serious threat and dosen't make a fool out of himself (the same way Vlad did in later episodes in the old series). *He is voiced by Kelsey Grammer, who also voiced Sideshow Bob in the Simpsons and Playing Beast in X-Men: The Last Stand. * Despite being the series's primary antagonist, he only appear in seasons 2, 3, 4 and 9. He does however make a brief cameo in Season 1 as a silhouette. Category:Ghosts Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Evil from the past Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Complete Monster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Villians Category:Successful Villains